The Frozen Corpse Bride
by LoveBug53
Summary: AU: An Elsanna version of Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride" with a few twists. Warning: Contains feels, magic, and fluffiness.


So, yeah. An Elsanna version of Tim Burton's "The Corpse Bride". You don't need to have seen it to understand what's going on. (:

Disclaimer: Anything mentioned belongs to either The Walt Disney Company, or Tim Burton.

* * *

A little freckly Anna pouted, sullenly looking up at her parents. She just couldn't understand why they were leaving without her.

"B-B-But, but Mommy. D-Daddy…"

She was quite old enough, in her eyes, to leave the mansion with them. She was well capable on tagging along. What she didn't know, in retrospect, was that she was much too young to even be traveling in such a way; much less, to even attempt riding in a motorcar for such a long distance.

Her parents knew that Anna would get entirely too restless from riding in the backseat of a buggy for three straight days, so the thought of bringing her along was completely unfathomable for them. They knew that it would only be in their best interest if they were to just leave her home and pay for a sitter's services where Anna would be kept safe, and out of trouble, and they would have the utmost peace of mind. Their little girl was far too energetic and excitable to just sit calmly beside them for so many hours.

Still, at the young, tender age of four, their darling Anna just couldn't seem to understand their plight. Her heart broke as she stared longingly into her parents' eyes, feeling a few tears form in the edges of her own. She unconsciously put out a foot behind her, and crossed her hands demurely in front of her, toeing shyly at the ground. Her usually upbeat grin had morphed into an expressive, melancholic frown.

Seeing her sad expression, her father immediately knelt onto one knee, and drew her into his arms. Anna readily accepted it. The tiny girl lent up, desperately throwing her arms around his neck. From beside him, Anna's mother wiped away at a tear. Her legs felt shaky, but she knew that she had to stay strong for them.

"There, there. That's my sweet little girl. Don't cry." Along with his daughter's heart, his too, was breaking.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he met his wife's eyes. Conflicted, he began, "Well, perhaps she could go-"

"No…" She carefully shook her head. Kneeling softly beside her husband, she sniffled sadly, gently reaching out to take her daughter from her him. "Charles, you know that she can't."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Anna, she laid a head full of brown hair upon a messy red braid, and said, "It takes a long time to travel such a far distance by motorcar, my love. I'm so sorry Anna, but it has to be this way. But don't you worry, my darling, we will both return to you safe and sound."

Next to them, her husband dutifully nodded. "Now promise us, Anna. Be good for us. Promise us that you will be a good little girl for your sitter, okay?"

He hugged her once more, placing both of his hands gently on her shoulders. His grip tightened slightly to show that he was absolutely serious in his words. "This means that, no matter what, there is to be _no_ roaming around the halls or the estate grounds, no pouting and locking yourself in your room, and no jumping in the gallery… We just don't want to end up losing you."

The sound of a buggy arriving met their ears, and the two parents' shoulders sagged. They knew that they needed to hurry now.

Suddenly, her mother sobbed. Reaching out to hug Anna again, her grip constricted around her, and the little girl felt constrained, but loved in her mother's embrace.

Nodding at her husband's words, with her face heavily smashed against her daughter's shoulder, Anna's mother commanded, "Now Anna, you just stay inside the mansion, no matter how long we're gone. You hear me? We should only be away for about a week; make that two at the very most. If you need anything, your uncle Olaf is in the area. Just give him a ring by the telephone. You will have the sitter watching you while we're away. She will be here in only a few moments, so just lock the door after we leave, and then open it for her, okay? And only for her. No one else."

Slowly, Anna nodded.

"Now, that's my girl." Her mother hastily dove down to give her one last kiss, as her father quickly rose to grab their luggage. "I love you so much. Be a good girl for me! We shouldn't be gone long."

As Anna's mother was saying her last goodbyes, her husband was gently ushering her toward the door with their luggage in tow.

"I love you sweetie!"

With those last four words, Anna jolted with an immediate realization, and felt a newfound fear enter her heart. She felt abandoned; no, she _was_ being abandoned! Her parents were actually leaving her behind, and incredibly alone, and suddenly so, very afraid. She immediately started sprinting toward the door.

"No, wait! M-Mommy, Daddy!" Her two red pigtails bobbed with each step.

The quiet shutting of the front door made her stop.

"N-No..." Anna whispered. She stared transfixed on the door. It seemed so large and foreboding, and far too definite to her, yet still, her heart quietly broke, as the fear within her finally settled into a dull consciousness. Eventually, it caused a sad ache to form within her chest.

Gripping herself mentally, she forced a fist by her side, and steadily made her way over to the door.

Looming high above her, the barricade was nothing short of intimidating for such a small child, but she made herself be strong; she just _had_ to be strong. Anna simply had to be… if not for herself, than for her parents' sake.

"Goodbye…"

And with that, she stood on her tip toes and locked the door.


End file.
